Problem: Compute
\[\frac{(10^4+324)(22^4+324)(34^4+324)(46^4+324)(58^4+324)}{(4^4+324)(16^4+324)(28^4+324)(40^4+324)(52^4+324)}.\]
Solution: Each of the terms is of the form $x^4 + 324$. To factor, we write: \[\begin{aligned} x^4 + 324 &= (x^4 + 36x^2 + 324) - 36x^2\\& = (x^2+18)^2 - 36x^2 \\& = (x^2-6x+18)(x^2+6x+18) \\ &= (x(x-6)+18)(x(x+6)+18). \end{aligned}\]Therefore, the given expression equals \[\frac{(10\cdot4+18)(10\cdot16+18)(22\cdot16+18)(22\cdot28+18) \dotsm (58\cdot52+18)(58\cdot64+18)}{(4\cdot(-2)+18)(4\cdot10+18)(16\cdot10+18)(16\cdot22+18) \dotsm (52\cdot46+18)(52\cdot58+18)}.\]Nearly all the terms cancel, leaving just \[\frac{58 \cdot 64 + 18}{4 \cdot (-2) + 18} = \boxed{373}.\]Remark. The factorization $x^4+324 = (x^2-6x+18)(x^2+6x+18)$ is a special case of the Sophie Germain identity, which is derived in the same way; it states that \[a^4 + 4b^4 = (a^2-2ab+2b^2)(a^2+2ab+2b^2).\]